Kagura Sohma
'Kagura Sohma '(草摩 楽羅, Sōma Kagura; "Kagura Soma"https://www.fruitsbasketofficial.com/) is one of recurring characters Fruits Basket series. She is the Boar pig of the Chinese Zodiac. She suggests that Kyo is her fiancé, and that when they were young, he asked her to marry him. Kyo argues that it was only because she threatened him. Kagura is in a one-sided love relationship with Kyo and is too stubborn to realize that Kyo doesn't love her the way she loves him. Appearance Personality Kagura's personality is rather complex. She is a tsundere, showing her affection to Kyo by attacking him as a greeting and yelling 'I missed you so much!'. Although she is considered a "girly-girl" by Natsuki Takaya, she is extremely strong, and habitually attacks Kyo Sohma when he says something to offend her or refuses to accept her. For example, in episode 24, when Kyo tells her that he "didn't want to see" her, she picks up a table and shouts, "YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU?!" and prepares to throw it at him. She is quite stubborn and determined too as she is born with the spirit of the boar. Early in the story, Kagura gives the impression of being mentally/emotionally unstable because of her extreme mood swings. Its not until near the end that her action are explained. Story Overview Before Summer Vacation First Appearance: Episode 4 Kagura is the fourth Zodiac animal for Tohru to meet. The first hint of her arrival in the first anime is the ground shaking like an earthquake or a train. Instinctively, Kyo realizes who it is and tries to run out of the back door of Shigure's house, only to have his shirt grabbed tightly by Shigure. When the shaking stops, Tohru goes to the front door and sees that the door is wide open and is convinced that there was someone at the door and then sees Kagura peering over the door and quietly asks if Kyo was around and then Tohru sweetly tells Kagura that Kyo was inside. When Kagura sees Kyo over Tohru's shoulder, she rushes in and asks him why he didn't call her, or send a card and then she punches him in the face and immediately starts beating him up. Tohru is taken back by Kagura's reaction and sudden change in character. Kagura introduces herself and explains that she's Kyo's fianceé and they were to get married, although Kyo revealed that she threatened him to agree with a knife (a boulder in the anime). She also reveals that she's a member of the Zodiac and that while those who are possessed by animals, plus the cat of the zodiac transform after hugging a member of the opposite sex they don't change if they hug one whose also a member. Tohru, however, doesn't know which one Kagura is. Kagura tries to be helpful, but ends up making mistakes and accidently breaks the door of Shigure's house. Kagura volunteers on fixing it, and begs Shigure to let her stay so she can be close to Kyo more as she feels competitive of Tohru. That night, Tohru wakes and finds Kagura staying and fixing the door. She offers her help and the become close friends, after making paper cut outs of three zodiac animals; the cat, the rat and the dog (most likely to represent Kyo, Yuki and Shigure). The next morning, Kagura is clinging to Kyo again. Kyo, who is greatly annoyed, tries to get her off, which causes her to run off angry. Unbeknownst to her, the paper boy comes by to deliver the news and accidentally hugs him and causes her to change. Luckily, Yuki quickly pushes him back (without harming him) and waves goodbye, before seeing anything. Tohru discovers that she's the Boar of the Zodiac. After a simple misunderstanding, Kagura attacks Kyo (while still in her Zodiac form). Tohru stops her and explains that she wants to be like at finding the good qualities of people. Kagura is touched after being praised. She changes back, not knowing what to say, but hasn't realized yet that she's still on Kyo and is completely naked. She then waves goodbye and hoping to see them again. But she quickly rushes back to give Kyo his "goodbye kiss" and is shown trying to smooch him. During Summer Vacation Kagura didn't go to the Sohmas' Summer House but stayed at her house. She was shown talking to Isuzu before the latter left to go to the Summer House. After Summer Vacation She makes Kyo go on a date with her after striking a 'deal' that if he does, she would listen to what he has to say while on the other hand he too has to listen what she has to say. The date was where they played together as little kids and Kagura feels regret that when they were younger, she did not accept Kyo's true form. During the date, Kyo admits that he will love her as a friend and nothing more. Kagura starts crying and Kyo comforts her. Kagura keeps thinking to herself that she wants this Kyo now and forever. Breaking of the curse When she was packing up from the main house, Kagura joked with Ritsu that he should marry Mitsuru sooner or later, in which Ritsu becomes extremely shy and grabs his kimono. Kagura scolds Ritsu on being not manly. Kagura went on to a college to study. It was said by Natsuki Takaya that Kagura wanted to go into a profession with children (an originally seemingly impossible task due to her curse) so it can be assumed she is studying childcare. Relationships :Main article: Kagura Sohma/Relationships The Boar of the Zodiac Trivia * In the manga when Kagura changes back into human, the left side of her naked body is shown (with her breasts covered) while in the anime her entire body is behind Kyo and is not seen due to censorship. Gallery :Main article: Kagura Sohma/Gallery References Category:Females Category:Fruits Basket Characters Category:Cursed Sohmas Category:Characters Category:Sohmas